The present invention relates to the digital transmission of coded information and more particularly transcribing of this information for inserting it in a digital channel with higher flow rate.
The invention applies particularly to the bilateral transmission of digital information at the rate of 704 Kbit/s, over a short wave link offering accesses at the rate of 2048 Kbit/s, by simply replacing the junction cards of the terminal equipment.
For obtaining such an increase in flow rate, a man skilled in the art will quite naturally think of inserting additional bits in the digital frame, in using a justification method or any other method well described in the technique. Such methods however require synchronization, for example using a frame locking word.